She Walks in Beauty
by Katia11
Summary: "She had NEVER wanted this. She had never wanted to become this monster. As if she had ever had a say in the matter." Ever wonder how Ursa became Ozai's wife? Or who she really was? This story might just answer some of your questions.
1. Prologue

So, this story is an experiment. We shall see how it goes, eh? Recommended listening, Monster by Lady GaGa.

I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Ursa.

_Prologue _

Tears glittered upon her cheeks as she poured a spoonful of poison into the wine bottle that was to be switched with the one that Azulon drank nightly. She only had a matter of minutes to make the switch. Her entire body was trembling, and her heartbeat was louder than a thousand drums.

She had NEVER wanted this. She had never wanted to become this monster.

As if she had ever had a say in the matter.

Of course, her father would argue that everyone has a choice between good and evil. But, tonight was there really any choice? She had to sign her own damnation in Azulon's blood to give her precious boy a chance at life.

No, it certainly seemed that fate had decided that she must be the one to make this sacrifice. Long before she was born it seemed that it had been decided that she would be the one to stand up for what was right, by doing something terribly wrong.

Her father, Sanjiro was born the middle child in a family of six boys. His father, Roku was an accountant (when he wasn't being the Avatar) and his mother was a seamstress on the side. They lived pretty in a small house on an island not far from the mainland. Sanjiro made himself a promise that he would never be as poor as his parents again. So from the time he was old enough to work he always had more than two part time jobs. He was able to raise enough for to help support his family (his younger siblings) and he started taking some classes at a local school.

He learned all sorts of things about the Fire Nation and made many friends. One night he made the mistake of telling his father what he had been learning in school. That the Fire Nation was the greatest empire in the world, that the other people of the world were lost without their help. He also told his Father about the rumors that Fire Lord Sozin was planning an attack on Ba Sing Se. When Roku heard this he was outraged they had a major falling out and Sanjiro left for good.

He always said that he wasn't sad about this separation because he knew that his destiny lay elsewhere. He also said that wanted to be rid of the shame that he had started to feel knowing that he was the son of the Avatar. After all, Roku was the only reason why the Fire Nation could not spread its wealth and knowledge to all the other people of the world. But, Ursa knew that in his last years on this earth, her father regretted this decision.

He went to the mainland to make a new start for himself, sometimes holding down three or four part time jobs. It was while working at a Printer's office that fate intervened.

A boy about his own age came into the shop wearing a dark cloak came looking to print invitations for Prince Azulon's Sixteenth birthday party.

"I would like to see what you have available for an invitation."

The boy handed a sheet of paper with a design sketched on it to him. He bowed and immediately they went to work. He helped the boy pick out decent paper, and the right font. Then they compiled a list of people that would be getting the invitation. When the first copy was finished Xian showed his work to the boy.

"This might just do," the boy smiled and ordered that he make a hundred more by the end of the day.

When he came back and took the huge pile of papers out the door her father tried to ignore the creepy similarity the boy had to pictures he had seen of Prince Azulon. He'd heard that the Prince had his servants do everything for him, so surely he would not come and get his own birthday invitations.

It was about four years after this that the Island he had grown up on was engulfed in flames and his father and mother were killed. Not long after that 'joyous' day, the Airbender's were attacked with the use of what became known as 'Sozin's Comet.' The Fire Nation celebrated a grand victory, however it was rumored that the Avatar had indeed eluded Sozin and that he would search for him until the day he died.

About six years after the death of Sozin the same boy came into the small shop again. But, this time he was Fire Lord Azulon.

"Back again so soon, your majesty?"

The Fire Lord made no reply.

"I have another request to make of you," he said sternly holding out a piece of paper. It was a Wedding Invitation. "I don't trust anyone but you to print something this important."

"Your majesty, I am honored!"

The Prince handed him a large amount of money over the table.

"You have been extremely helpful to me, and to show my gratitude, I want to invite you to the wedding."

"Your Highness, I'm just a lowly printer!"

"You will be there, and I will not ask again."

"Yes, your majesty!"

Her father went to the wedding in the best clothes he could find, but he stuck out like a sore thumb. Her mother(who was a friend of the bride, Ilah) was there. As soon as they saw each other they fell instantly in love. At least that's the way he liked telling it. He said that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and he walked over and introduced himself immediately. However, Mother had told her once that he looked so ridiculous that she was the only one who would talk to him.

They went on a stroll around the Imperial Gardens to enjoy the summer moonlight. It was then that they discovered that they were complete opposites. She was from a small, rich family who had everything they could ever want. He had left and disowned his family, but she loved her family and wouldn't trade them for the world.

When he told her that his Father was Roku she did not make fun of him.

"I bet he's a nice man," she added. "No matter if he postponed the war. To be honest I never really cared for war."

He laughed and took her hand in his own and was ecstatic when the young lady did not pull her hand away.

Later, he learned that Princess Ilah told Azulon everything she had seen. She encouraged him to make him a part of his war council. Of course, at first Azulon denied this request. But, due to her persistent nagging he agreed to at least ask him to be his personal servant. Ilah accepted these terms. From that day forward, Sanjiro aided him in any way that he asked. Bringing him tea and ever so often offering him friendly advice which would often prove to be useful. Slowly, Azulon stopped viewing him as a servant and more as a friend (much to his chagrin). Finally, after a particular suggestion aided him in a very crucial decision, he discovered that the man was smart and he could be useful. It was then that he named him Sanjiro his Guidance Counselor. After this promotion, he was given permission to marry Tyas, the woman he had fallen in love with.

Azulon even conducted the ceremony. He also blessed them with a rather large house just outside the Royal Palace's inner circle. It was only about three months after this that Azulon announced that his wife was pregnant with their first child.

After this her parents began to try for a child as well. When Tyas finally did conceive (about six years into the marriage) she gave birth to a still born child.

But, one night she had a vision granted by the Spirit World that she would one day have a healthy, happy little girl. So despite the heartbreak they had suffered, they decided to see another doctore. He suggested that she start taking an enzyme. But this time it was now about nine and a half years after the birth of Prince Iroh, and Azulon had revealed that his wife was now pregnant with their second child.

A month later her mother became pregnant. There were no complications of this pregnancy and Ursa was born a healthy happy baby to Counselor Sanjiro and Lady Tyas. That very night, Azulon(who was waiting nervously oustide with her father) looked upon the child and pulled her father into a secret chamber. And in the dark of that night the two made an arrangement that would change her life forever.

-x-

A/N- So what do you think? Yes? No? I tried my best to stick to Canon, but it was sort of hard due to the fact we don't know much about Ursa's parents. Also, the rumor that divided Sanjiro from his family was just that, a rumor. Roku was so furious because he believed that he had resolved the issue with Sozin, but we all know he didn't.

I just imagine that most other people in the Fire Nation would be aware of Sozin's wish to 'spread his knowledge' and would support it.

Name Choices: _Sanjiro in Japanese means "admired, praised"_ and _Tyas in Indonesian means "Heart of Hearts"._


	2. Little Princess

So, I decided to give an extra chapter to give a better feel for what the story itself will be like. Enjoy. Please review!

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Ursa.

Little Princess

"Momma, why do I have to wear this thing?" Ursa asked as her mother tried to straighten the blue frilly dress she was wearing.

"Well, we're going to the Place! We want you looking your best!"

"I've been there lots of times with dad," she responded simply.

"Honey, it's your fifth birthday and he wants you to meet his son!"

"You don't mean Iroh, do you? I've met Iroh. He's not very nice."

"No silly girl! They want you to meet Ozai. He's your age you know."

"Why do they want me to meet him?"

Her mother scoffed.

"His mom is my friend, and we haven't seen each other in ages. This way you and Ozai can spend a little time together and we don't have to hire a baby sitter."

"It sounds weird, momma."

"Well Daddy wants you to go, so no arguing."

"Yes momma."

"All right now spin for me," she commanded and Ursa did as she was told. Her hair was in braids and was now shoulder length.

"How cute!" she said proudly. "You look like a little Princess!"

She looked in the mirror and all she saw was a dolled up girl that she barely recognized. She didn't see how anyone could consider it attractive. She'd never looked this silly, not even for Church!

"Momma, why do I look like a doll?"

Her mom kissed her on the forehead.

"You are your father's daughter. Now, we need to meet Ilah in ten minutes! So be a good girl and get your good shoes on while I brush my hair."

She nodded and then ran down the hallway, enjoying her bare feet while she still had them. At heart she was a girl who liked to climb trees and get dirt on her knees. She didn't dream of being in frilly white dresses, or walking in big high heeled shoes. She wanted to travel around the world and see all the far off places she had heard her father talk about. Like Ba Sing Se, and the Northern Water Tribe.

The two ladies had chosen to have their meeting in the Palace Courtyard. Ursa and her mother waited and waited for the Prince and his mother to arrive. It was when little Ursa sat down and had decided to make pictures in the dirt near the pond that the Princess finally decided to show up.

"Hello Ilah," her mother flung her arms around her friend tightly.

"Hello Tyas," the Princess replied wiping tears of joy from her face. "I am so glad that you could make it today, and so is Ozai, aren't you honey?" She asked to an invisible boy.

But, then a young boy about her own age came from his hiding place behind his mother's legs.

"Hello Mrs. Lee, hello Ursa," he bowed low to his playmate and her mother giggled.

"Why, he is just a dream!" she exclaimed.

"Go along and play with Ursa now," Ilah encouraged.

He bowed again and without another word came striding towards her.

"Hello there," she greeted. "I'm Ursa!"

"I know who you are, I just said your name, didn't I?" he snapped coldly. She straightened up immediately and was about to scold him when he sniffled. "I don't want to be here," he whined. "Iroh is off fighting in the war, but dad says I'm too young."

"You'll get to be in the war eventually, right? Besides wars are bloody, at least that's what my daddy says."

"You better be careful what you say, Ursa. You could get your daddy in trouble. Some people might think he's a rebel or something."

"I just never understood war, it's so bloody."

He laughed.

"Yeah, but still it would be cool to firebend at those peasants from the Earth Kingdom!"

"You are a firebender?"

"Yeah!" he said, proudly puffing out his chest. "Are you?"

She nodded.

"Let's see what you can do!"

"Oh, I don't know," she stuttered. She only knew one very simple firebending form that her father had taught her, and she still didn't have it quite right. If she started this dress on fire, her mother would kill her.

"I might get in trouble," she responded quickly.

"Chicken," he encouraged playfully.

"Fine, but I only really know one really easy move. My objective will be to shoot a fire ball at the pond over there."

She started to concentrate on the energy around her, and was about to use it when her mother apparently saw the look on her face and knew instantly what she was doing.

"Young lady, you are NOT thinking about firebending, are you?"

Immediately her concentration was broken and she flushed.

"No," she huffed.

"Good, because I would hate for you to start something on fire," she scolded and then turned back to Ilah apologizing profusely for her daughter's behavior. Ozai chuckled and Ursa scowled at him.

"Well fine, you firebend and see how YOUR mom likes it," she crossed her arms over her chest. Ozai shook his head nervously.

"Some other time," he replied.

"That's what I thought," Ursa responded as she sat on the grass near the pond, watching the Turtle Ducks float passing by, quacking for food.

"Do you want to feed them?"

She nodded and then the Prince ran inside to find a loaf of bread, when he returned he was positively flushed and gasping for breath.

"The palace is so big! It's perfect for playing hide and seek," he told her excitedly as he lay down on the grass beside her. She tossed a small piece of bread towards the pond. "We should play sometime, you and me."

She nodded as she tossed another piece of bread into the pond.

"Do you want to see something cool?"

She nodded again and Ozai took a piece of bread and chucked it at a baby Turtle Duck's head. The Turtle Duck quacked in dismay and quickly swam away. Her jaw dropped open in disgust.

"That wasn't very nice," she told him simply and with a blush he sat back down next to her. A second later the mother Turtle Duck had raised her head up and was starting to bite on the young Prince's foot. He cried out in pain and quickly pulled away but Ursa merely chuckled.

"You've got to admit, you had that one coming."

He chuckled for a moment and then tossed another piece gently into the pond.

"There, I made up for it," he responded.

"Well, sort of."

"You are nice," he gently added.

"I'm still making my mind up about you."

He smiled and then threw another piece into the pond, and their fingers touched. She felt an unusual heat rise into her face and she figured that she was blushing. _Eww,_ how gross! A boy had made her blush! She squirmed away from him to make sure that she would not experience this horrible feeling again. But, the Prince kept watching her closely.

"I think we should get married," he said proudly.

"What? We're just kids!"

He chuckled.

"You obviously don't know what I do," he added.

"And what's that?"

"That you're betrothed to me."

"I'm what?"

"Betrothed, I think it means that you're supposed to like me."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard my dad telling your dad about it one night after a meeting."

"Dad would never do that, he wants me to marry somebody that I love."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," he responded coldly, wiping his fingernails on the dark robe he was wearing.

Just then her mother signaled for her to accompany her out of the courtyard.

"Well, I have to go Your Highness," she bowed to him then hurried off to join her mother.

When she took her mother's hand, she looked back once more at Ozai; he was smirking smartly and waving stupidly. She flushed again and looked away.

"Momma, am I gonna marry him?"

Her mom turned to her with a smile on her face.

"Wouldn't you like to be a Princess? Have lots of fine things, like jewels, riches, and servants just like in fairytales!"

"I guess so," she responded quietly.

"Most girls would love to be in your situation honey; we'll go home and read a fairytale, that'll make you feel better."

"Okay momma."

When they got home, her mother tucked in her bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Where's daddy?" She inquired quietly.

"He'll be home late tonight. Fire Lord Azulon called him in to a secret meeting this afternoon. Ilah told me all about it."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, now just relax. I'm going to read you one of your favorite fairytales, Beauty and The Dragon."

So Ursa lay in bed listening to her mother tell the story of the Prince who was cursed to be a dragon for his cruelty and the beautiful young maiden who saved him with her love. She kept trying to imagine herself as a Princess, wearing a crown, wearing long dresses, never being able to see the world. But, she just couldn't imagine it.

After her mother finished the story she leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night my little princess."

-x-

A/N- So it begins. Sorry for any confusion. All you need to know is that Ursa's father is the son of Roku, but is now the guidance counselor for Azulon.


End file.
